zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Aroma
|race = Terminan Hylian |titles = Postmistress |groups = Clock Town Carnival Executive Committee |age = }} Madame Aroma is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is the wife of Mayor Dotour, and the mother of Kafei. She resides in the Mayor's Residence in East Clock Town. Madame Aroma is the leader of the Clock Town Carnival Executive Committee, as well as the Postmistress of Clock Town. Biography As part of the Clock Town Carnival Executive Committee, Madame Aroma is working with Toto, the manager of the The Indigo-Go's, to arrange a concert/ performance at the Carnival of Time. Additionally, she is in talks with Gorman and his troupe to arrange a performance from them as well. However, a problem is interfering with Madame Aroma's ability to do her job; her son, Kafei, disappeared a month earlier. Because of this, she hasn't been able to eat and has lost five pounds. Additionally, Lulu, the singer of The Indigo-Go's, has lost her voice, forcing Toto to cancel the band's performance at the carnival. Gorman and his troupe are also forced to cancel as they were meant to be the opening act for The Indigo-Go's, leaving the Carnival of Time's fate unknown. If Link talks to Madame Aroma any time after 10:00 a.m. on the First and Second Day, he will be given the task of finding Kafei. Apparently, Madame Aroma had hired an "expert person-finder" and believes Link to be this person. She gives him Kafei's Mask and tells Link to wear it and speak to people around Clock Town to learn the whereabouts of her son. With help from Kafei's fiancée Anju, Link tracks down Kafei. On the Final Day, Kafei leaves for Ikana Canyon to sneak into Sakon's hideout. He leaves behind a letter for his mother to his trusted friend, the Man from the Curiosity Shop. The Curiosity Shop Owner is in the Backroom where he hands the letter over to Link, who can deliver it in two different ways: it can be delivered directly to Madame Aroma in the Milk Bar, causing Madame Aroma to reward Link for ascertaining the fate of her son with a new bottle full of Chateau Romani. If Link gives the letter to the Postman, he will deliver the letter instead. This yields no reward from Madame Aroma; however, upon exiting the Milk Bar, the Postman presents Link with his Postman's Hat, as he was relieved from his duties by the Postmistress, due to the impending destruction of Termina upon the fall of the Moon. ''Majora's Mask 3D'' passionately and literally sweeping a ravishing young Madame Aroma off her feet from Majora's Mask 3D]] Madame Aroma's role is the same as it was in the original. However the remake does add one interesting detail, a portrait of dashing young Mayor Dotour sweeping a ravishing young Madame Aroma off her feet. The portrait shows that in her youth, Madame Aroma was both thin and attractive. Though a seemingly minor detail it added a layer of depth to the husband & wife pair, as well as a little more meaning to Mayor Dotour's reaction to Link wearing Anju's & Kafei's Couple's Mask as it likely reminded him of the time he and Madame Aroma were young and in love, helping him realize what's important. The portrait her and her husband implies that they were both passionately in love with one another in their youth, echoing their son's relationship with Anju. es:Madame Aroma Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters